1171
}} Events * Castle of the Faithful Bride is stormed. Fukurokujin Seido, Akami, Yashigi, Michita Yasumi, Shinsei and Sumai Mura, and Lost Samurai Village razed to the ground. Heibeisu and Yamasura sustained significant losses but did not fall. All as consequence of the Army of Fire attacks. * Utaku Reyo sacrifices herself to save the Ki-Rin's Shrine from a yobanjin attack. * The Ki-Rin is again seen in Rokugan, for first time since the Rain of Blood. * Chuda Genkei and Daigotsu Minoko finds Fu Leng, currently a mortal man, in a small village. Daigotsu is informed. * Shiba Erena is appointed as the First of the Empress' Guard. * Hida Ichiro takes the name Hida Kisada upon reaching his gempukku. * Utaku Yu Pan becomes the Utaku daimyo following the death of Utaku Xieng Chi. * The War of Dark Fire ends. Shortly after appears the news of plagued villages on the Northern Phoenix lands. * Yoritomo Sasake finds the lair of the Dark Oracle of Water in the Demon's Thunder Falls. Matsu Turi warns about Kali-Ma and Sasake leaves him without understanding its advice. * Moshi Mineko kills Daigotsu Minoko in a duel. * The Black Scroll Essence of Destruction, secured by the Phoenix Clan, is seized by Scorpion Clan. The opened Black Scroll Essence of Jigoku is planted instead deceiving the theft. * Kitsune Narako awakens and foresees the Destroyer War. * The Wall of Bones is destroyed by a horde of oni and other Shadowlands beasts, advancing rapidly toward the Kaiu Wall. * The Army of Fire returns and destroys Jagged Peak Watchtower. * Kyuden Gotei hosts the second Winter Court of Iweko I. * Iweko temporarily countermand the previous edict about Daigotsu, that ordered to be found and brought before the Empress or put to death. * Seppun Katsura wins the Bowmen's Wager at winter court. Month of the Hare * Forces from the Lion, Crane, and Scorpion Clans reinforce the Imperial Legions in the War of Dark Fire. * Shinjo Tae-Hyun becomes the Topaz Champion. Month of the Monkey * Plague outbreaks in Crane and Scorpion villages. * The Empress Iweko I orders Kuni Daigo, the Jade Champion, to research the plague. * The Spider Clan secretly takes over on the Sparrow Clan. * The Crab report an unusual sighting: demons, goblins, and ogres are approaching the Kaiu Wall fleeing from an unknown foe deep in the Shadowlands. * Shiro Hiruma is bypassed by a Shadowlands army, losing contact with Rokugan. * The Kaiu Wall is attacked by a horde of Shadowlands creatures. Lion and Unicorn reinforcements arrive the Wall to bolster the defense against a relentless oni attack. Month of the Rooster * The Divine Empress orders the untainted Spider to put the Horiuchi lands to the torch. * Kali-Ma is first seen by Rokugani. * Crab Clan Champion Hida Kuon dies fighting on the Kaiu Kabe on the 17th day of the month. * Hida Reiha becomes regent of the Crab Clan Champion. * The Chuda realize they cannot convert the zombies created by the plague nor can they cure the areas of plague. Month of the Dog * Fu Leng, currently a mortal man, disguised as Furumaro meets Kitsune Narako's group. Month of the Tiger * Empress Iweko I marries Akodo Setai on the twentieth day of the month at the Temple of the Jade Sun. Battles * Fall of Kyuden Isawa * Battle of Shiro Mirumoto * Fall of Shiro Tamori * Battle of Shiro Shinjo * Siege of White Oak Castle * Siege of Shiro Kitsuki * Battle of Shiro Utaku Shojo * Battle of the Burning Palace * Battle of Kyuden Asako * War of Dark Fire ends with the Battle of Dragon Heart Plain. * The fall of the Kaiu Wall during the Battle of the Burning Wall marks the beginning of the Destroyer War * Siege of Kyuden Hida Births * Tamahime Deaths * Bayushi Eisaku in the Month of the Rooster. * Bayushi Kobashi * Bayushi Sakai in the Month of the Rooster. * Bayushi Tomo * Chuda Hiroe in the Month of the Rooster. * Chuda Serimon in the Month of the Dog. * Daigotsu Minoko * Daigotsu Toshiko in the Month of the Dog. * Doji Tsubakita * Hida Kuon in the Month of the Rooster. * Hida Tonoji * Hiruma Aki in the Month of the Rooster. * Hiruma Tama * Horiuchi Kagita * Horiuchi Odonoku * Horiuchi Seizo * Ide Shinji * Iuchi Umeka * Iuchi Xiong * Isawa Takesi * Kitsuki Taiko in the Month of the Rooster. * Mirumoto Gukochi * Mirumoto Hakahime * Moto Juncheng in the Month of the Rooster. * Moto Masakage * Munkjin * Shiba Itoru * Shiba Sakishi * Shinjo Shun * Shosuro Naname * Shosuro Tomoko in the Month of the Rooster. * Son of Fire * Soshi Ganryu in the Month of the Rooster. * Soshi Jomyako * Suzume Kaihime * Tamori Akeno * Togashi Vedau * Tonbo Chiatsu * Touzo * Tsanru * Utaku Xieng Chi Category:Timelines